This invention relates to an electromagnetic-shielding member attached to a housing or other enclosing structure to shield the structure from electromagnetic interference radiation.
Various electromagnetic-shielding members are attached onto an opening in an enclosure to securely shield the enclosure from electromagnetic interference radiation when the opening is closed with a cover member. Electromagnetic-shielding members are known in the art, for example, one is disclosed in U.K. Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2218264. In this prior art reference, as shown in FIG. 11, the sides of a shielding gasket P1, which is cylindrical and resilient, are held by a carrier P2. The carrier P2 is fixed onto a surface P4 by means of an adhesive layer P3.
The electromagnetic-shielding member of FIG. 11, however, cannot ensure sufficient shielding effect when used on an opening in the enclosure. Specifically, the carrier P2 extends upward and grips the shielding gasket P1 in position. Therefore, when a cover member presses the shielding gasket P1 to close the opening, the cover member touches the edges of the carrier P2 and only part of the shielding gasket P1 can be deflected. Consequently, the shielding gasket P1 over the opening in the enclosure provides insufficient resilience and only insufficient electromagnetic-shielding effect is expected. As another negative feature, the shielding gasket P1 occupies a large space, thereby making an enclosure receiving the shielding gasket P1 large-sized as well.